A hope in every call
by CieloAsso01
Summary: He called them every day, talk to them every day, hoping that he was wrong. But he was right... they died. And they will never come back... Will Danny found the hope that he needed? Or will he fall even deeper into the hole of depression? (Sorry for the grammar mistakes!)


**[CieloAsso01: Log In]**

 **Ciao, guys!I know that right now you guys hate me 'cause I don't write a single chapter this year except this gamer story…**

 **And it's the most terrible story that I have ever written…**

 **And that's why I'm trying VERY hard to spent some time rewriting the story and creating more chapters for the ghost trip story**

 **I know you guys may or may not (which I am 100% not) wondering why I haven't write a damn story?**

 **Well, I have a big exam next year… and If I fail or get C, D or E even if it's just one subject…**

 **My life will be destroyed… and I mean it….**

 **And IF I really DID get those poor marks… I MAY NOT write a damn story 'because my dreams had been crushed…**

 **Instead, I will be crying, screaming and cursing at the same time on my freaking bed until I became freaking old…**

 **So…**

 **Please help me...like give me some inspiration to write something so that on November next year I can have something to write…**

 **Please wish me the best of luck for the big examination so that when I'm done, I can write stories for you guys!**

 **Anyway, this story based on one of the fandom Danganronpa stories I read a couple of hours ago because I'm really dizzy with some questions that I cannot even freaking get the right answer….**

 **So, ENJOY!**

I DO NOT OWN DANNY PHANTOM!

* * *

"Hello, Jazz Fenton is currently unavailable, so please leave your name, number and message and I will return your call as soon as possible"

"Hey, Jazz. It's Danny. Right now, I'm studying very hard to pass the mathematics, chemistry, biology, and history tests so that I can go to the best university in America! Wish me luck so that I can make your dreams come true…"

"A few days ago, I went to the gift shop to buy a giant teddy bear for you… since your birthday is coming soon. Anyways, when I was walking to the shop, I noticed your friends that I just walked by gave me sympathy looks. Even one of them came to me and said that she felt sorry for what happened to you and told me to be strong. And not just them, even some of the people… forget that, the whole people in Amity Park gave me that same sympathy looks and said the exact same words that your friend said to me. EVERYDAY. It's really getting on my nerves lately. So, what happen to you? You haven't called me anything for the last 5 months. I don't know where you are or when you're going to go home but y-you will go home…r-right?"

"…"

" I-I have to go now because I felt water on both of my cheeks a-and my chemistry book is wet…really wet… so it's going to rain, right?... G-goodbye, Jazz…"

"…"

"…Please call me back, I miss you… I really miss you, Jazz…"

* * *

"Hello, you have reached Maddie and Jack Fenton's cell phone. We are very busy right now. Please leave a message."

"Hey, mom, dad. I-I'm really worried. Where were you guys? I'm all alone in this house. For the last 5 months, I have been cleaning the lab, the kitchen, Jazz's, yours and my bedrooms. And I even decorated the living room so that I can surprise you when you're home. After I finished it, I do it again … and again …. and again… and again… and again… and again so that you can praise me for doing a good job taking care of the house when you're back home….."

"Dad, I'm very sorry to say this but the ghost portal had been destroyed. I don't know who did it or when, since I'm always staring at the door, waiting you guys to come back. But, when I woke up, I'm at the lab, the portal had been destroyed to pieces, there's a bat in my hand and I felt dry tears on my face… I tried to fix it, but I failed…."

"…"

" … You guys, I'm begging you, please come back, I want to hear your jokes, dad and the time we spent laughing and making ridiculous, terrible jokes together and I miss your food, mom. Even, if it's terrible … but you tried your hardest to do what's best for me…."

"…"

"…p-please….I misses you both of you…"

* * *

"This is Sam Manson. I can't talk to you right now. So, leave a message. And if it's Danny and Tucker trying to make prank calls, I. will. End. Both. Of. You."

"Hey, it's Danny. Don't worry, I'm not pranking you. Besides, Tucker's not with me. I don't where he went. It's been a long time since I see you. Where are you, anyway? I'm so lonely right now…."

" I… want to confess something to you. I… want to give you something. My Feelings. This feeling is very special and I never gave anyone this feeling before. Not Paulina and not Valarie. But I am willing to give it to you. It's called love. Yes, Sam. I, Danny Fenton, am falling in love with you….."

"…"

" … So, when you're ready, please reply my feelings…."

"…"

"….P-Please call me… I miss you….. I love you…"

"…"

"Oh god, I-I can't do this-"

* * *

"Hey, Tucker Foley is in the house! I am very busy with some beautiful ladies right now. So, please leave me a message!"

"Hey, it's Danny. First of all, we all know that you don't have 'beautiful ladies'. You never even once are being confessed from any girls except that time in third grade. And it's not even a confession, it's just a dare made by someone to 'confess your love to a nerd'."

"Secondly, where are you? I have been freaking calling for you like forever! You have to come back from wherever you are because I heard there is a new update in DOOM. We should totally check it out…. And I got something cool to show you there….. I'm waiting you there, okay?"

"…"

" … I-I know you're there, listening to me speaking to no one like I'm crazy….. At least please make a sound so I know that you're there…. Please?"

"…"

"….. It's nice to call someone that you care even though that person is already dead….. So, call me back… I miss you…."

"…"

"…"

* * *

" Hello, this is MR Lancer. I am very occupied at the moment. But, please leave a message and I will return it as soon as I can"

" Hello, MR Lancer. This is Danny…. It's very nice to hear your voice, sir. I feel like I'm about to cry"

"…"

" I-I think the word 'dead' isn't suitable for you, sir… But, it's the only word that describe you right now… But, I still don't want to use it. So, I just use 'go to a place far away from here and never come back'. Is it okay, sir?"

"…"

" I… made a huge mistake, sir. I cheated on the C. A. T…. Well, it's not like it's a big deal since I don't think I can have a proper job… but, because of this, you, Sam, Tucker and my family had to face the consequences … I-I'm s-sorry…"

"…"

"Please talk to me, chat with me, ANYTHING!"

"…"

"…. I miss you, sir… I want you to teach me, scold me, chat with me, comfort me…. I-I just can't do this anymore…"

"…"

"…"

* * *

" this contact is not exist. Please make sure to contact the right number."

" I know it doesn't exist… But, I'm just going to think this as all of your contacts,ok ... So, here we go"

" I…. had a dream that you guys were there. Sam, Tucker, Jazz, mom, dad and MR Lancer. At first, I thought that you guys were very mad at me…. Instead, you guys smiled warmly at me… and told me not to give up my life… That I have a hope in my life…."

" Jazz, you thanked me for giving you the most cutest teddy bear that you ever seen and promised me to keep it with care… So, that I will always remember you whenever I go…. And you said thank you for trying my hardest to fulfill your dream but remind me to enjoy everything around you…. Thank you, Jazz. I will."

" Mom and Dad, you hugged me with love a-and I never felt this warm and full of love in my entire life…. You guys appreciated for keeping the house neat and tidy. And dad, you said that make sure I have the best times in my life, always visiting you guys and eat a lot of fudge in your honor …. Mom, you apologized to me for leaving me when I was still a teenager and make sure to accomplish my dream so that I can have a wonderful life… thank you, dad. I will eat it until my stomach explode.. and mom, thank you for being the best mom in the whole world and I will do anything to make my dream come true..after I accomplish Jazz's"

"Sam, you gave me the most beautiful smile I have ever seen… and said that you fall in love with me too. A-and you said to love the girl who falls in love with me for being me. Marry her and if you have a daughter, make sure to name her 'Sam'….. I will, Sam… and I will always love you…"

"Tucker, you gave me a fist bump and for some reason, a kick in the stomach… I think I deserved that… you said that to always care your PDA and make sure that they don't get broken and make sure to become the best player in DOOM. And you also said that if I have a son, I will have to name him 'Tucker' and teach him about video games… I will Tucker, I will.."

" MR Lancer, you scolded me for cheated in my C. A. T but then you gave me a respected handshake that I will never forget and make sure to be the best of the best, study hard and be sure to always be positive about everything, even though I'm in the worst situation… I will, sir.. I will make you proud."

" You guys, thank you for everything.. .. I will make sure to make all of your wishes came true…. And if you can see, I'm put the most biggest smile on my face… because I have hope and dreams in my life…that I hold it in my hands..."

* * *

 **Just to make sure, this Is an AU where Danny is too late to save the once he love but he never went to Vlad.**

 **I hope you guys like it.. since I made it like 3 in the morning….**

 **And this story is kind of depressing….**

 **So, please like or review this story and like I said just now, give me ideas to write stories about, ok?**

 **And I am very sorry for the grammar mistakes…**

 **Bye, guys! See you guys next year!**

 **[CieloAsso01: Log Out]**


End file.
